


stay here with me

by Fukurox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just Akaashi and Bokuto being cute together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukurox/pseuds/Fukurox
Summary: Akaashi has a rough day but Bokuto makes it all better.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	stay here with me

Akaashi was having a bad day. He slept past his alarm, spilled tea all over his dress shirt on his way to work, and had to deal with Udai missing his manuscript deadline.

Worst of all, he couldn’t see Bokuto’s upcoming match due to a bunch of work meetings. He already texted Bokuto the news, and couldn’t help feeling lonely over not seeing his boyfriend. 

He trekked up the stairs to his apartment and fumbled for his keys. He dropped his keys in front of his door. If Akaashi was any lesser man, he would have cried. He opened his door, thinking about a warm bed and clean clothes when he noticed cooking sounds and an extra pair of shoes by the door. The only person with keys to his apartment was Bokuto. 

Akaashi stumbled out of his shoes and went towards the ruckus. He saw Bokuto attempting to cook something. Akaashi never felt happier to see Bokuto. He wrapped his arms around Bokuto, hugging his torso and feeling the hard muscles.

“Ah! Akaashi, welcome home!” Said Bokuto who turned around and hugged Akaashi back. He pressed a kiss on Akaashi’s forehead, “How was work?”

“Horrible, but better now. What are you doing here? Not that I don’t enjoy having you here,” 

“You are always visiting me and stuff, so I thought, why not surprise you with a visit,” said Bokuto with the biggest grin on his face. 

God, I love him, thought Akaashi. 

Akaashi sadly left the warm comfort of Bokuto’s arms to change clothes and freshen up, and Bokuto continued to cook his  
specialty shrimp fried rice dish that Akaashi adores. 

Soon, they were eating on the couch while talking about their respective days, Bokuto recounted his practice game with the Sendai Frogs, and Akaashi vented out his work problems to Boukto. After eating and cleaning the dishes, they continued to cuddle on the couch and enjoyed each other’s company. 

Akaashi soon fell asleep in Bokuto’s arms who smiled fondly and carried him to bed. Bokuto turned to grab some extra blankets, knowing that Akaashi tended to run cold when he felt Akaashi grab his arm. 

“Stay here with me,” said Akaashi still half asleep.  
“I was never planning on leaving,” said Bokuto with a smile as he climbed into bed with Akaashi.  
I guess I’ll keep his warm enough, thought Bokuto as he tucked in with Akaashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Be sure to leave kudos or comments. I wrote this small fic instead of doing my homework during this hellish period of online classes.


End file.
